


【DV】赛道串联

by JingMoDeKaiShui



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingMoDeKaiShui/pseuds/JingMoDeKaiShui
Summary: 赛博朋克au，类赛车夜空下的城市赛，不知谁是对手。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	【DV】赛道串联

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuigenwoshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/gifts).



> 哥戏份比较少

“喂喂，能不能不要哭丧一副脸？眉毛都能夹死蚊子。我是去赢奖金的好吗？”但丁满脸不爽，比赛马上就开始了，家属来这能发挥一下应有的作用吗？

准备室外滔天的呼叫和庆祝震人发聩，主办方为了“0距离接触”——“没有现场转播，没有实时加工，纯天然赛场。只要你跟得上，就可以顺着赛道超近距离追拍选手，或者说，你那‘会跑的钱’。哈哈！享受今夜吧，诸位”——视角边缘里满脑肥油的蠢货主持人呼应着愈发沉闷的空气，也选择此时开始喷吐口水。但丁青筋暴跳，飞快关掉了网络直播。他尽量深呼吸放松情绪，维持心态，带着友善笑容去够对方的手，“蕾蒂说情况怎么样？”

维吉尔避过去，将左手挡在身后，紧蹙的双眉并未因示好而展平，“如果你能认清事实，我会好得多”。假如早点儿知道但丁冥顽不灵至此，他非得把这个蠢货揍到离不开呼吸机。虽然事实上如果真的有那么一天，那一定是他们俩一起躺进了重症病房，而不是只有其中一个。

“你早已不是小孩子”

“闭嘴吧维吉尔”但丁耸耸肩，嘴角压平，也不再尝试抓住对方，开始向后慢慢倒退。“毁约退赛就算了，刚好我也不想分钱给你。但不要在赛前诅咒我知不知道？你应该祝我好运”工作人员正在催促参赛选手，他可没工夫继续听维吉尔不知好歹地骂自己蠢。

“但凡你脖子上的东西不是个摆设，你就不会……”

“好啦，如果你还有什么‘告白’没说，不如到终点等我？”门外闪烁的霓虹灯不时射进房间，让维吉尔不得不眯起眼才能看清那张和自己一般无二却也相差甚远的脸，“Jackpot”对方轻声说，眼角眉梢充斥着无可救药的愚蠢，以及狂傲，“哥哥”。

他等了好一会，目送对方离开，直到外面隐隐出现车辆发动的嗡鸣，通讯设备发出急促的提醒，才终于握上腰间奇异的日本刀，转身离去。

参赛车很快已全部在起跑区就位等候，夜间比赛不禁止使用电子眼片，距开赛还有10分钟，可以稍等一会再开启辅助视觉。但丁眯起眼，称赞他车旁的金发美女如此火辣，然而实际上，赛道上方数以万计的飞行器几乎把夜空装饰成五彩穹隆，光芒四处反射，时髦镜面妆遮盖住车模的面孔，映照出城市和夜空构成的巨口。

摩天高楼与观众们的座驾交错咬合，紧紧衔住一颗果子，红色果子在镜面后的虚像只有指甲盖大小，他看过成百上千次，完全可以想象——却还是情不自禁转过头——十米高的巨幅广告赫然闯入眼帘，放大数十倍的逆生命果实光华流转，据说它是一颗“活着”的宝石，含有翻转一切的力量，由地下世界集团倾力赞助，是本次赛事的特殊奖项。

随便吧，但丁想，美女，野兽，活宝石？反正也没什么差别嘛，都是哄小孩的故事，“亲爱的，要合影吗？”他咧开嘴唇，笑得像个只会释放荷尔蒙的蠢小子，A组杆位一号则给蠢小子镀上一层金。

就在他准备和怪兽脸辣妹来张合照的时候，通讯频道突然传来意料之外的声音。

“喂？喂！但丁，你听我说。”

妮可？但丁错愕了一瞬。

入场检查时迅道会被锁定为只有车手和领航能够联络的双人模式，无论妮可是怎样入侵进来，这都是严重违规行为，一旦被发现就将取消选手参赛资格。他不确定旁边的人有没有发现端倪，犹豫两秒，干脆拉下档杆往前驶，留给金发女郎一脸尾气热浪，“夜晚愉快，甜心~”

穿过人群与车群，起跑位只有零星几辆车，他将车泊入车位，熄灭发动机，等待一会却没听到第二句，妮可的声音仿佛幻觉。到底是怎么回事？但丁皱起眉头，低声道：“起跑点准备就绪。”

“我也准备就绪。”这次是刚和他磨合了四场赛事的搭档崔西。

时间滴答滴答向前走，距离全体就位只剩两分钟，扬声器依然静悄悄没有一点声音。戈德斯坦到底要说什么？她当然不可能只是为了好玩攻击主办方服务器，搞不好可能会登上网络骇客名单，被全球通缉。可以想象，妮可冒险联络想说的绝对不是什么好消息。

但丁敲击着方向盘，心跳和时钟渐趋一致，还有三十秒。“我刚才好像听到了鸟叫。”崔西的声音再次传来，但丁不紧不慢地回答：“现在可是晚上，即使是猫头鹰，也不会在这座城市出现。你听错了吧”，传进崔西耳朵内的除了轻快的语调，还有规律的哒、哒轻响。

“距比赛开始还有五分钟，参赛选手请就位，非参赛人员请于两分钟内退出警戒线。”

“或许是吧”崔西的轻喃被广播掩埋。

数十台发动机轰鸣响起，不用回头，热浪穿透防护服便足以令人知晓你的对手也已到位。A组除杆位外，有两个自由选手，一名红墓车队车手，以及唯一参加地下赛的知名车队，法拉利。

发车前两分钟，最后一丝嘈杂喧闹声也渐渐从大脑褪离，一号位前方没有任何阻碍，直道两旁的白线一直延伸进黑暗之中，视觉增强过后，黑暗变为黄昏，却还是看不清路面从哪里冲进建筑间。

“选手现在可以开始热胎”广播再次出现，赛道旁指示灯也依次亮起，提示操作。

加热片高速振动，很快将胎温升至灼人的五十摄氏度，热量向四周辐射，空气如同水波一般扭动上浮，钻进肺部，挤出氧气，将胸腔整个浸泡进高热蒸笼。

计时牌开始倒数，5，4，

但丁自然地握住档杆，有一种微妙预感，指尖也因为这种预感而抽动了一下。

3，2，1

熄灯。

A组五辆车瞬间咆哮起步，在他们无暇顾及的高空，领航无人机也相继出发。“左3接右4进城区，野人A被法拉利超车了，别丢位置。”崔西听起来已经调整好状态，地下赛危险性比世界赛高太多，不容多虑。座驾“骑士”直线加速比法拉利稍差，对方现在紧咬车位左右试探，肯定会在弯道发起进攻。

200米直道快速见头，但丁占据领跑位，只要不在入弯处失误，后车几乎没有超车可能。他调整角度，瞄准弯心，准备快速过完弯一，抢到下一个弯心继续堵截对手。然而就在此刻，无线电里再次闯入另一个声音:“但丁，崔西！”

通讯来得猝不及防，但丁愣了一瞬，0.5秒的入弯失误，差点让右前轮冲出路肩。“我靠！”他唾骂一声，骑士红灰相间的身影突然大幅减速，让出了内侧赛道，法拉利借机超越，而野人A距离太远，完全没料到会出现意外的超车空档，等反应过来时，已经被但丁挡在身后。

“你……”但丁差点脱口而出你到底怎么回事，被崔西机敏打断：“你搞什么鬼？要进西街大道了，别失误”。但丁满头冷汗，不是因为刚才的失误险情，而是因为妮可再次现身。也不知道她的声音会不会被主办方记录，他可不想被传票。

“我的声音不会被录下，”妮可听起来气喘吁吁，脚步声偶尔被捕捉到，听起来像是在小步奔跑，“你们注意，这场比赛很危险，尼禄说……”妮可刚说了没两句，声音又变得微弱，就连喘气音也被吞下。废话，地下赛哪有这么容易完成，所有人都了解这一点，但丁稳住速度，就这么一会，BCD四组全部出发，他不知道身后情况如何，崔西也没法观察到车后太远的距离。

城区有大量直道，直角弯组合，超车困难。只能干脆放弃进攻，紧占自己第二的位置。

“还有3公里进环岛，道路变窄，右2”

妮可依然沉默，她肯定遇上什么事儿了，但比赛中的两人没法询问，只能见机行事。

“左5高速弯，直路进环岛！你后面现在是革律翁和玛尔法斯，咬得很紧。”

“明白”

这段路是三车主干道，宽度达到惊人的15m，几乎没法防守。通过高速弯之后完全比拼车辆硬件，革律翁和玛尔法斯隶属同一车队，速度几乎是20人中的极限，但丁将油门踩到底，时速飞快飙升至360公里。后视镜中玛尔法斯与自己尚有超过两车身的距离，却在不停变道，即使这样，两车间隔也不断缩小，并且减小得越来越快！真是个疯婆娘，玛尔法斯起码把车速提到了380！

去你的无脑疯子，但丁移道内弯，完全让出外侧，不想被玛尔法斯卷进即将到来的车祸中。前方火红法拉利率先减速；短暂拖延，进一步拉扯距离之后，骑士也减速入弯！车头成功在弯中追上一半。但丁精神紧绷，不停调整刹车，还是不幸地感到车体控制力变得微妙。啊哦，要蹭了。

下一刻，车轮再也无法继续为280公里时速的骑士提供足够抓地力，整个车身向外漂移，顶上法拉利，两辆车同时失控，甩尾内转！

“好运的家伙……”但丁没忍住抱怨出声。两人调整完毕后，法拉利凭借姿态优势夺取路权，再次扬长而去。而他们身后，玛尔法斯果然速度过高，她甚至点燃了喷气室，却无力回天，从护栏撞出去，子弹般射入水泥墙面。

“我的天……”崔西不敢想象车祸有多严重，这就是她为什么厌恶地下赛，很多人像疯了般搭上生命，而观众只会大声欢笑。如果不是情况特殊，崔西绝对不会同意参加。

弯道过完，但丁与前车距离已经超过十米，后方蓝色革律翁一路跟上，然而接下来又是一段直道十字路口循环，除非暴力超车，否则大家只能相安无事保持次序。正在这时，妮可再次出现。

"呼，终于甩开他了。喂，我……跟你们说，红墓那场比赛有人买你们团灭！"

但丁真想从鼻子里送她一点鼓励的笑声。地下世界开赛以来多少人押过团灭，事实证明这种情况根本不会出现，除非外力介入，但是没人敢跟这怪物般的企业对着干。

"有人带了时空球。"妮可也意识到自己说的话有点像开玩笑，她补充道:"不止一个"

这下但丁笑不出来了，认真的？什么赌局要花几亿美元买那种东西来作弊。他甚至突然怀疑，这真的是妮可？可如果不是，对方没必要这么做。他不得不认真考虑起来。

"可能赛场里还有别的东西。我得和尼禄汇合，有新消息再联系。这服务器按时收费很贵的！"在妮可说话的时间里，但丁不得不减慢车速，让革律翁有机会超越骑士，在排序中再进一名。

"还有1公里换赛道，已经有5辆车退赛了。"崔西操控无人机跟随飞行，心情也有些沉重。

"我身后是谁？"但丁问她。

"现在只能看到B组涅凡"崔西减慢速度也只能再向后观察20米，，她知道自己头顶还有数以千万的观众跟随，但是无人机脚下，街道空空荡荡，除了但丁的骑士，就只有一辆紫色赛车跟在后方。"A组另外三个人已经看不到了。"

"好吧，真是刺激的夜晚啊。这么说现在的A组就是我们四个了"再次转弯进入直道，革律翁虽然加速能力出色，但被法拉利压一头，也攻不下前车，不得不一直把车屁股留给但丁看。但丁吹一段口哨，突然觉得心情很好。什么团灭不团灭，至少比被妮可吊着心舒服多了。

"左5全油，最后一个弯道，过完准备升空。"

"现在最快是谁？"全油400公里转弯，但丁感觉浑身轻快，加速度是托举离开燥热海面的神灵。

"是法拉利，你第2，革律翁第四，看来罚时严重。前后都差二点几秒。后车涅凡第三。"

本场比赛最后一个地面直道出现在眼前，200米加速路的尽头，升空提示器闪亮发光，三辆赛车交叉排位，但丁终于再次看到被革律翁遮挡的红色的尾翼。接近100米，前方传来耀眼的亮光，接着革律翁也点燃尾推，火光骤亮，旋即又被电子眼片调暗。

100米，骑士点燃助推器。

30米，三辆车开始升空，如果脱下电子眼，它们就宛如三颗星星从地面升起。

"左4上4……喂你别追得那么近啊"崔西惊叫起来。如果是维吉尔，就不会在此时阻止他。但丁逼近前车，空中赛道超车灵活性比地面大得多，危险性也大得多。然而但丁动起来，革律翁也不能袖手旁观，开始调整位置，看样子却不是要防御，而是——他也准备超车！

空中多人超车在世界赛里不被允许，但这可是地下赛，但丁一点退缩的意思都没有，继续稳步逼近，在恐怖的极速驾驶中寻找空隙。

然而领跑了接近半程的法拉利空中操作也依然优秀，三个人缠斗超过10公里，竟然仍只能彼此追逐躲闪，他们从市区狭窄的空间驶入郊区上空，视线变得开阔起来，也更容易不小心超出赛道。

终于，大概是领跑又时刻准备防御消耗太多体力，在一个低速急弯中，革律翁找到机会从内道别开对手，占位出弯，然而他出弯之后的第一个动作竟然不是加速，革律翁的左舵推进器飞速加大推力，竟然并行到法拉利前。这个不同寻常的举动让但丁的心跳颤动半拍，某种强烈的直觉冲刷杏仁体，不对劲，不对劲！！心底有个声音恐惧尖叫。大脑还没有反应过来，身体先一步行动，踩下刹车，向内侧急转，车边已经完全脱离赛道边界。计时器显示罚时一秒。

“怎么……”

空气似乎波动了一下，但丁不确定，接近500公里的时速，擦肩而过的时间只有短短数十毫秒，他好像……看到法拉利力突然变得很慢……非常慢，有一种隐约的，难以形容的痕迹爬满车头，那些崎岖痕纹仿佛一双无形之手，要将车身攥进手心。

时间飞闪而过，他还没有反应过来发生了什么，耳边传来剧烈的爆炸。

“回事……”崔西呢喃。

骑士侧后方，法拉利红色的车头像是被按下暂停键，稳稳固定在半空，而车头后方，车身带着巨大的动量狂野前飙，霎时间，整个车体不可阻挡地快速变形，最新材料在高速冲击下犹如纸片般脆弱，完全无法抵御巨大动能，向前挤压。崔西看不清驾驶室情况，她只看到，在法拉利被拍扁之前，八向推进器打火碰撞，高爆火花瞬间点燃油箱，嘭的一声，像颗坍缩到一半轰然爆炸的恒星，抛射出无数碎片，击中了崔西驾驶的无人机。

显示屏一片漆黑，通信失联，崔西手指发麻，盯着屏幕上的错误提示，胸口仿佛被人砸了一下，嘴唇开阖几次，都发不出一点声音。

射向前方的高速碎片和仅剩的车头一样，停滞在夜空，大量热量和冲击波对它们毫无影响，宛若一堆晶莹闪光的钻石，见证毁灭时刻。侧前方但丁没有那么好运，碎片群从后方击穿了骑士。动力系统完全失控。下坠的中途，但丁盯着前方的格律翁像流星一样飞远。

“不是吧……”他感叹，然后看到一线细弱但无比锋利的光划破天空，击中了唯一继续飞驰的赛车。

但丁想了想，关掉电子眼片，转头向下望，底下黑漆漆的，不知道是没有光，还是眼睛一时无法适应。

上帝……维吉尔保佑，借点运气给我。

在他看不见的远方，受祈之人听见了呼唤。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 赛车有魔改，不是很熟悉赛车，有任何问题欢迎指出  
> 给门门的新年贺文，是公历新年，硬生生被我拖到农历。愧疚！给门门道歉QAQ


End file.
